Fable II The Sacrifice
by Aoina
Summary: Sparrow learns what it truly means to be a Hero. Spoilers, do not read if you haven't completed Fable II.


The story below I don't even remember typing. I happened across it and decided to put it up. It **does contain spoilers** for those who have not beat the game and is centered around a female lead character rather than a male.

**SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT BEAT FABLE II!**

* * *

The choice had been made, a sacrifice given so others could live, and suddenly...Her choice didn't feel as right as it had a few moments ago. The words of her fellow comrades fell on deaf ears, as one by one they left. Left her alone. Once again. Even at the end of all things Theresa left her as well. No one was there. Not anymore.

The blinding light left Sparrow blinking back tears, before finally realizing she was in Oakfield once more, and there was no companion waiting for her. No golden furred, four legged friend who had been with her through thick and thin. Who had followed her to the depths of this realm – Through shadows and horrors neither had ever expected to witness.

Sparrow reached into her pocket, taking out the last four treats she had been saving. Once this was all over, once it was all said and done...It was going to be a celebration, to thank him for always being there to console her, to help her find mysterious items. A dog's nose was far better than a human's – Even a hero's. Sparrow closed her eyes tightly, fingers curling into a fist and crushing the treats into nothing more than dust.

Slowly she began her trek into town, the cheers and cries of elation doing nothing to pull her from the numb state she had fallen into. She had to get to Bowerstone. By the time Sparrow reached the city, night had fallen. Her footsteps were near silent, but no one would hear her over the celebrations taking place in every home, pub, and available space to keep warm. The winter months had returned, and snow was falling, just as it had been all those years ago.

Her arms wrapped around herself, walking the narrow alleys until finally she stood before a house. One that, unlike the others was dark and held no light from within. She breathed in deeply, she could do this. It was just a house, nothing...Nothing more.

Sparrow took the steps one at a time, hand hovering above the latch for a moment before she wrapped her fingers around the cool metal. With a click the lock turned, the door opening with the usual creak. She never could sneak in at late hours before, her children would always hear her coming. But that was to be expected, they had heroes blood.

But no sounds of squeals or laughter assaulted her. No rush of footsteps down stairs followed by her two children tossing themselves at her legs, small arms wrapped around her and questions running into one another. No husband standing off to the side, arms folded and a smile on his features in knowing his wife was home safe once more. Home to see them and relay tales of glory and all manners of exciting adventures.

Instead all she saw was an empty house. Nothing here, emptiness. It _was _just a house, and that, above all else, left her heart torn into pieces. Sparrow inhaled sharply, focus blurring as tears began to fall, trailing down the sides of her face. She stumbled back and leaned against the wall, sobs wracking her entire body, small gasps of pain muffled as she covered her mouth with one hand. How could she? How _could _she have let them die? She could have brought them back!

Instead her children, Ross...Kate...Her husband, and above all else, the one companion she'd had her whole life, her dog, was dead. She would _never _have them back. Sparrow closed her eyes, curling up against the wall and shedding the tears she'd refused all these years. For Rose, for the innocents she had failed, and now for her own family. She was wrong to have thought to have a family. To try and lead a normal life. It had killed those she loved, and she swore to never make that mistake again.

"Hey now it's about time you show some emotion."

The sudden familiar voice had Sparrow looking up, eyes wide as she stared at Hammer. But..But hadn't she gone to the North? To study with the monks? Hammer only smiled slightly at her friend's surprised expression.

"You stood by me when my father was killed. You didn't leave me to go study or fight. Instead, you acted as a friend should, you helped me through my grief. What kind of friend would that make me if I left you in your time of pain?" Hammer's slight accent made it hard to understand some of her words, but Sparrow was too stunned to think properly anyhow.

After a few moments of silence, Sparrow flung herself at her one and only friend, arms wrapping around the other woman's neck as she buried her face in her shoulder. Hammer murmured soothing words, knowing all too well what the fellow Hero was enduring.

Sparrow listened to Hammer's quiet voice, and knowing all too well that she wouldn't be heard above Hammer's words made her own reply.

"Thank you."


End file.
